


Busted

by FauxFidele



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal is a jealous bitch, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of female masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Will watches porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFidele/pseuds/FauxFidele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is busted for watching porn when Hannibal is away teaching a class at the local university. Cue the dirty pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

“Be good while I’m gone, Will,” Hannibal says, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek as he sits on the couch with his laptop. Will glances up to Hannibal, trying to suppress a smile, and rolls his eyes.

“Alright,” he says, letting the smile take full form, “I’ll try not to kill anyone.”

Hannibal raises his eyebrows mockingly before grabbing his satchel and heading toward the door. “Such a great expanse between ‘good’ and murder, _my dear_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Will says with a nonchalant flip of his hand, “save the lecture for your students.” They’re both grinning as Hannibal finally shuts the door and leaves.

At first Will wasn’t crazy about Hannibal teaching at the local university, worrying that Hannibal might run off, or be recognized, or get murdered walking down an alley. But after the second (or maybe third) time he left and came back, Will had let himself relax and began to enjoy his alone time.

He likes to watch stupid YouTube videos of dogs, or people falling, or whatever random videos happen to be suggested to him at the time. It’s nice to indulge in these little guilty pleasures without the lingering, judgmental side-eye of his counterpart looming over him.

 _And God, is it nice to watch porn again_ , he thinks.

Will’s not even sure why he enjoys it so much, maybe because it feels somehow dangerous as he’s always working within the tight parameters of Hannibal’s class schedule, which allows him exactly 1 hour and 42 minutes (on average) from the time he leaves until the time he returns.

He realizes he’s fallen into a routine of sorts: he turns on his music of choice (usually some type of hair band metal – because Hannibal would enjoy that the least), then rummages through an assortment of random, semi-entertaining videos before caving and heading to his favorite porn site.

He doesn’t bookmark anything but knows the address by heart, embarrassingly enough. Will often chooses the same girl, a thirty-something brunette, normal looking with nice tits. Most of her videos accentuate her ability to lick her own nipples, which Will finds inexplicably fucking arousing.

It’s not to say Will is dissatisfied with Hannibal in any way in this department, in fact, he finds the _amount_ of satisfaction he receives from being taken by Hannibal to be kind of disconcerting. Each experience is so intense that he feels as if he’ll explode from the rightness of it and split clean in half from the indescribable bliss. It’s overwhelming. _Exhausting_.

So occasionally he finds a small, comfortable pleasure in jerking off to a normal, pretty girl with nice tits and a nimble tongue.

Will cycles through some adorable puppy reels and a few random fly-fishing videos before the gnawing urge creeps into his mind, pawing at him like a hungry cat. He checks his watch and he’s only made is 22 minutes without Hannibal before he navigates the browser to his faithful den of iniquity. He chooses a video of the same girl (at least he’s pretty sure) and sure enough she starts out by cupping her own breast and guiding it to her mouth, allowing her tongue to gently brush across the peak of her nipple.

He feels himself getting hard as she switches breasts and begins to use her other hand to pleasure herself, leading her long fingers smoothly down her front, swirling a finger around the ridges of her clitoris before slipping it inside. Will’s cock twitches as she removes her finger and draws it into her lips, succulently tasting herself, and he absently starts to rub his palm against his dick.

Suddenly his burner smartphone alerts with the sound of a message. Hannibal is the only person that communicates with him using this device, so he jumps at the sudden intrusion and looks around as if he was being watched. He pauses the video, almost instinctively, before checking his phone and reading Hannibal’s text.

_“Are you being a good boy?”_

Again Will looks around as if he expects to find a hidden camera somewhere. “What the fuck, Hannibal?” he asks aloud, frustrated in his highly aroused state.

“ _No incidents yet_ ” he responds.

Almost immediately, he receives another message.  
  
“ _Doesn’t answer my question_ ”

Will frowns, wondering what type of game this is. Without thinking he texts back “ _define good._ ”  
  
He winces as soon as he sends it, worried about giving in too easily to Hannibal’s bait.

“ _Behavior that is acceptable, favorable, and … respectful_ ” Hannibal types.

And then, “ _are you behaving respectfull_ y _?_ ”

Will’s erection nags painfully at him, pressing into his trousers and he finds himself highly agitated.  
  
“ _what are you playing at”_ he types irritably and sends.

 _“I think it’s you that’s playing, my dear.”_  
  
Will rolls his eyes and tosses his phone to the side, ready to ignore his cryptic, coded messages for the time being and return to his task at hand.

Then another.

“ _Are you stroking that long, beautiful cock of yours yet?_ ”

Will chokes as he reads it, now completely convinced he’s being spied on.

 _“what the fuck”_ Will says, starting to panic a little.

_“are you watching me from a nanny cam while you’re in class?”_

Hannibal responds.

“ _Do you like it when that vulgar girl touches herself"_

_"You imagine that its you touching her?”_

“ _FUCK_!” Will shouts angrily, as he jumps up and starts frantically looking under objects for something that could harbor a camera.

Another text.

“ _Your browser history would deceive you, love. Don’t worry – I’m not watching you … yet_.”  
  
Will grumbles audibly but relaxes a bit, for some reason he knows Hannibal is telling the truth. He lets out a long sigh.

“ _you’re a fucking creep, you know that_ ”  
  
Blushing, Will adds quickly “ _and I don’t imagine touching anyone but you”._

“ _You like this girl? Perhaps we should invite her to join us_.”

Will’s cock is still nagging at him, only half-hard now but still stubbornly demanding his attention as he texts back.

“ _old habit, nothing more_ ”

“ _not like I have an alternative_ ”

 _Shit_ , he thinks. What is he going to think of that?

A long period of silence goes by and Will is sure he’s pissed him off. He thinks of something else to say, to diffuse the tension but before he’s finished typing a picture message starts loading.

Will swallows his breath and starts coughing. On brazen display is Hannibal’s glorious, hard cock, glistening with a stream of precum trailing down its length, his thumb resting just on the head, over the slit, as his fingers grip down at his foreskin.

His erection throbs once again, heat and blood rushing to his dick, his pants now unbearably painful against the pressure. He unzips his pants to free it, palming it with one hand and texting with the other.

“ _jesus christ, aren’t u in class_ ”

“ _is this my alternative?_ ”

Will’s freeing himself now from his boxers, taking his bare cock now into his hand.  
  
Hannibal responds.

“ _Exam. Alone in my office, just for you_.”

Will’s cock twitches again, needy and desperate from his words. Hannibal texts again.  
  
“ _Are you touching yourself now_?”

Will groans out loud, imagining the lascivious tone he would be using to whisper the words into his ear.

 _“yes_ ”  
  
Without thinking, he adds, “ _imagining the taste of your cock against my throat_ ”.

Will is briefly embarrassed by his words, but he’s so fucking aroused that he ignores it and continues to pleasure himself.

“ _Show me_ ” he responds.

Will growls as he strokes dry and rough against his cock, holding the phone over top to put it in frame. He changes his mind last minute and clicks to the video option, filming himself rubbing a thumb over his slit, smearing precum over his head and along his length. He hits send.

“ _Now you’re being a good boy_ ” Hannibal says.

Will hums appreciatively at his words.

“ _god I am so fucking hard for u right now_ ”

As Will continues to slowly work up and down his own length, another picture message begins to load.  
  
Will can see that Hannibal’s in his office chair, his pants are still on but pulled low enough that his cock protrudes from under the waistband, hungry and glistening and wet, creating a dark spot in the fabric where his precum has dampened a trail. Will’s strokes become harder as he struggles to think of words to write in response.

“ _ur cock looks like a fucking work of art_ ” he says, cringing a little, but too horny to care much. He can’t keep his eyes off the picture and he can practically _taste_ that sweet, salty juice on the tip of his tongue.

“ _you taste so fucking good baby_ ”

 _SHIT_ , Will thinks, _god I just called him baby. Oh god_.

“ _Yes, I do_ ,” Hannibal replies. “ _what else do you want to taste?”_

Will is losing himself, closer and closer to the edge, and he tries not to fall over just yet. He bites down hard on his lip. “ _everything_ ” he says.

“ _I’ll devour every inch of that fucking beautiful cock and let my mouth form around your balls tasting every hidden crevasse_ ”

Sweat dampens Will’s forehead now, his wavy curls slicked against his skin, his cock still angry and throbbing under his grip. _I’m terrible at this_ , he disparages internally. But he certainly doesn’t stop.

Hannibal. “ _what else?”_

Will doesn’t think, he’s grunting and panting and types absently.

“ _then you’ll take your gorgeous cock and fuck me right in two_ ”

Before Will could even begin to feel silly, Hannibal replies.

“ _Show me how you get ready for me_.”

He stops to steady the camera over his dick, snapping a quick photo of the swollen, leaky thing and sends it.

“ _Beautiful, baby_ ,” he texts back immediately, and despite Will’s close proximity to orgasm he somehow still blushes at being called ‘baby’ and growls at the thought of Hannibal saying it out loud.

“ _I’m so fucking close_ ” is all Will manages to get out. _God, this is so fucking hot_ , he admits to himself. Another message from Hannibal appears.

“ _Are you ready for me? To invade that tight, warm space and fill you completely_?”

Will hums euphorically as he tugs his jeans all the way off and shifts his legs up, propping them on their coffee table. (He remembers to make a joke about this later, as Hannibal abhors the act of putting feet on the table like this.) He spreads his legs apart a bit and frees his cock, raising his hips in the air, allowing his fingers to travel back down to his hole, slowly tracing the outside and angling his phone beneath him, snapping different shots.

He pauses to examine the photos, and although most are too blurry, one works and shows his small, perfect opening quite clearly as his finger presses into it firmly, and he sends it immediately.

“ _you’d better be stretched and ready for me, perfect boy_ ” Hannibal responds, instantly.

 " _oh god_ ” is as much as Will can manage in return.  
  
Will strains through a grunt, and the pleasure boils over, heat bursting from his chest and his dick at the same time, dizzying him with euphoria as the white streams of cum shoot through his fingers, drenching his shirt. A stream trickles down the length of his dick, leaving Will messy and sticky and debauched, and before he attempts to clean up he takes his phone and angles it again, his hips still tilted.

The pictures are so crude now, as a trail of semen drips just shy of his opening. He lets his finger smear the fluid around his tight space and snaps another shot as he lets the finger slide just inside. He’s questioning himself as he sends the picture, torn between regret and exhilaration.

“ _You’re a spectacularly good boy_ ,” he texts back within seconds.

And then, “ _Stay right where you are_.”

Will looks at his watch and it’s been just over an hour since Hannibal left. By his count, Hannibal won’t be home for another 40 minutes, but he’s so fucking drained that he doesn’t really care to move anyways. He leans his head back on the couch just as he hears the click and turn of the doorknob.

Hannibal hustles through the front door and throws his bag on their kitchen counter, hastily removing his jacket and tossing it aside as well. He moves to face Will, who is still splayed across the couch, legs wide and inviting with hips in the air. He smiles knowingly at Hannibal, relishing in the effect it’s having on him.

“You have been a _very_ , _very_ _good boy_ , Will,” Hannibal purrs, before lowering himself on Will’s lap and fucking him properly, just exactly as the boy demanded.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening as they rest next to one another in bed, Will drags a finger lightly across Hannibal’s chest in a tender motion.

“Were you really jealous of the girl ... _from the porn_?” Will asks, his tone light but a little patronizing. He tries to stifle a giggle that breaks into a steady chuckle.

Hannibal is running a finger through Will’s curls absent-mindedly and smiles in earnest. “I don’t particularly enjoy the thought of you touching yourself to anyone else,” he says mildly, adding a slight shrug.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem anymore,” Will whispers, looking up to him with wide eyes before planting a soft kiss on his chest, pressing his lips against the soft tufts of fur. He props his head against Hannibal’s shoulder and allows it to rest there as Hannibal allows a satisfied smile to spread across his face.

The two men remain happily entwined, sharing their comfortable space, until sleep finally takes over.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Fannibal Family! I am a total trashcan for Hannigram sexting. 
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags that I need. Sometimes I'm bad at that! Thank you all for reading, and as always, love comments and suggestions!


End file.
